Utility costs represent one of the largest expenses effecting net operating cost of residential, commercial, and industrial facilities. For example, a large office building comprised of 60,000 square feet will have an electrical consumption of approximately $10,000 monthly in the Mid Atlantic states in the summer months. Knowing how a building is being utilized by its tenants and knowing the building energy performance are both factors in understanding and controlling these costs.